Brawl HighFreshman Year
by Azulhada
Summary: Originally a collab between Skywriter2012 and I but now it's just me."What would happen if Super Smash Bros Brawl became a high school story? Find out! Pairings: Zelink, MalonxRoy, Smarthus (SamusxMarth), Ike x ?, PeachxMario. Edit: 3/9 original chapters uploaded
1. Chapter 1

Brawl High ~Freshman Year~

Okay so this is a new fanfic. Thank you to Azulhada (not really) for pressuring me non-stop about finishing this chapter, and who was on video chat 99% of the time while I was writing this! Love ya gurlee! XX Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSBB characters, or SSBB in general, so ya…wish I did though…

Chapter One: Zelda Link brushed a bit of my hair out of my eyes, "Ready, Zelda?" He asked, gripping my hand. I smiled half-heartedly, "Not really…but I guess it's now or never, right?" Link smiled his signature smile and rubbed small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "That's my Zellie," he muttered softly in Hylian into my ear. I blushed as he did this, sending shivers down my spine. Hylian was a sweet language, and also the Language of Love from all the Hyrulean states: Gerudo Valley, Termina, Ordon, and Zora's Domain.

Link and I walked into the foyer of the school hand in hand, shocked to see the number of students in there, all waiting, some patiently and some impatiently, for their friends, and dorm assignments. My eyes drifted to the corner of the room, with a few girls in it. These seemed to be the only girls in the room. Out of that corner, I made out the elf-like ears of one more Hylian, as well as the olive complexion of an Ordon resident.

I relaxed slightly as I noticed there were more people from the Hyrulean Region. I told Link I was going to go meet some people, he reluctantly released my hand and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Not here…" I muttered, but however just a millisecond too late. Link pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation on my temple, the exact spot where his lips had touched me just seconds earlier. "There now, go meet some friends, I'll get your dorm assignment and get you when I do." Link can be such a gentleman sometimes. "I will," I assured him, leaving his side to go meet the other girls in the corner.

One girl had wavy honey coloured hair, and a frilly pink dress, with a welcoming smile. She seemed to like the colour pink…A lot. One of the other girls had blonde hair too, but it was straight and tied back tightly into a ponytail, with a tight light blue body suit, showing off her figure. She was very fit-looking, and not at all girly. The other Hylian girl I had seen earlier looked vaguely familiar. She had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. And she had a skirt cover thing that had Hylian words written on them, supposedly the words of the goddess herself, although the words were slightly faded, probably from being washed so much. A lot of Hylian girls wore them. It was to show their love for the goddess. I myself had one, although I wasn't wearing it. The last girl, the one that looked like she was from Ordon, had short, cropped dark-blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked pretty friendly.

As I approached, the girl in the pink spotted me first, "OH LOOK ANOTHER GIRL!" She squealed in delight, surprising me by pulling me into a tight hug. "Um…" I began. "Peach, down girl," the girl in the light blue body suit commanded. "Oh…right. Hi! I'm Peach! I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I love, love, love PINK! You're pretty! Can I do your make up?" The girl in pink, Peach, babbled on and on, until she finally said, "What's your name?" "I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule, pleasure to meet you," I greeted politely. "Nice to meet you too, Zellie!" Peach squealed again.

"This is Samus," she gestured to the girl in the body suit. "Put makeup on me and I'll kill you." Samus hissed. Peach continued, "This is Ilia," she said gesturing to the girl I thought looked like she was from Ordon. "Nice to meet you, Your Highness," Ilia greeted, "I'm from Ordon, I've always wanted to meet you!" So I guess my theory was right. "And this," Peach said gesturing to the vaguely familiar looking girl, "Is Malon." Malon smiled and curtsied politely, "I do believe you've met my father, he delivers milk to the castle." I smiled. That's where I'd seen her before, "Yes, you look familiar," I assured her, "You're father is Talon, then?" Malon nodded. The five of us continued to talk and get to know each other.

Apparently, there weren't a lot of girls that attended this school, so they liked every one of them that came. We must've spent about 15 minutes talking when I felt an arm snake around my wait loosely, and a kiss being planted on my head. I looked up to see the azure eyes of my boyfriend. "Miss me?" He murmured. "Yes," I whispered back. He chuckled, and I felt his hot breath dance on my skin. It felt wonderful. I was lost in his eyes until Samus cleared her throat awkwardly. I blushed and my gaze snapped away from Link's face. "Oh, sorry," I muttered, "This is Link, every one, my boyfriend. Link, this is Samus, Peach, Malon and Ilia," I pointed to each one as I said their names.

They all shook hands with Link and he smiled sweetly to each one of them. That's something I loved about Link, he was very friendly to almost anybody, with the exceptions being anybody that wants to hurt me or touch me in any way that I'm uncomfortable with. "So you got our dorm assignments then, Link?" I asked him. He held out two pieces of paper, one for him, and one for me. My slip was pink, his was blue.

Dormitory Girls 12 A "Which dorm did you get, Zeld?" Samus asked. "Girls 12 A," I responded, "I wonder who I'm with…" "I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT! ME!" Peach squealed for the umpteenth time that day. She bounced up and down excitedly. I mentally groaned, but put on my best smile for Peach. She was too perky to be ever upset or sad, but you never know. "WE CAN BE MAKEUP BUDDIES, AND GOSSIP BUDDIES! OH AND WE CAN EVEN SHARE EACHOTHER'S PRINCESS CLOTHES! WOULDN'T THAT BE WONDERFUL?!" I giggled and nodded. Link bent down to my ear. "Good luck, Zellie, you'll need it." "Thanks," I muttered back as Peach pulled me through the crowd, and up to our dorms.

"My stuff's already there. I'm a second year student, so if you ever need me for anything just ask, okay, Room Buddy?" She babbled in the elevator. "Okay," I told her. "And I have the best magazines: Toadette Today, Princess Vogue…EVEN PINK WEEKLY!" Peach explained, "You can borrow whichever you'd like, and you can also borrow some of my books, but a lot of them are in toad language, I can teach you toad if you want! Maybe you can teach me the language from where you're from too!" I grimaced, "Sounds like…fun!" "Oh it is!

Ta da, here we are: Chez Peach Et Zellie," Peach spoke excitedly as she unlocked the door. I stepped in and was taken aback by all the – you guessed it – pink, stuff in the room. I don't know why I was so shocked, but I was. Who knew they made this much pink stuff?! Peached plopped herself down on to a bed decorated in pink rose petals and pink silk sheets, causing a few of the rose petals to fall to the floor. "You're bed is there," she pointed to the bed next to hers, "And half the bathroom counter is yours too." I nodded and quickly yet neatly put my belongings away. When I was done, Peach was going gaga over a picture of pink hair dye.

"Peach," I asked. Peach didn't look up from her magazine, "Yes?" "I'm going to go explore, okay?" "Sure," she muttered dreamily. I chuckled quietly and left the room. I was walking down the hallway in the girl's wing when I bumped into a wall. Goddesses, I really should've watched where I was going. I looked up to see a boy about my age, maybe a year or two older, with dark blue hair and a black headband.

He looked rather tough. I blushed. "Oh I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going…" I mumbled. The boy smiled, "No, no. It's alright," He assured me, "Are you Zelda?" I was flustered by how somebody knew my name. "Who would like to know," I asked pensively. I didn't mean to sound rude, I was just being careful. You could rarely ever tell a friend from a foe. "My name is Ike. I'm Link's roommate," he told me, "He sent me looking for you; he wants to go for a walk in the garden." I gave a small smile, "Alright, could you take me to your dorm then?" Ike nodded and led me down the slightly confusing halls to the boy's wing.

As soon as I entered the boy's wing, I could hear shouts.

"PIT, DON'T FLY! YOU'LL BREAK THE – "

"IT'S A ME: A MARIO!"

"TAKE THAT TIARA BOY!"

"IT'S NOT A TIARA PYRO!"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. Ike smiled apologetically, "Sorry 'bout that, Princess." Slight anger grew inside my stomach, "Don't call me princess," I muttered. "Why? Does it annoy you?" I nodded, "Well then I can't stop, sorry."

I sighed as Ike unlocked a door: his and Link's dorm. The room was so much softer than the pinkness of mine and Peach's room. It looked slightly like a forest house. Link would like that. "Linky! I'm home with your girlfriend: the love of your life!" Ike called in a singsong voice. I blushed, and Ike chuckled. Link came into view and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for the obvious, Ike," Link said to Ike.

He turned to me, "Let's go, Zellie." Link led me out the back doors of the boy's wing to the garden. I gasped. It was so beautiful: roses, pansies and tulips grew in flowerbeds, shrubbery was beautifully scattered and there was even a water fountain with flowing water, sparkling in the sunlight. "Wow," I breathed, "Link how'd you find this?" Link smiled, "It's amazing what you can find when you look out a dorm window." I giggled softly and Link put his lips to mine. My heart rate picked up slightly and my stomach filled with butterflies. Link smiled against my lips, "You're cute when you giggle, Zelda." "Am I?" I teased. Link chuckled. "Yes," He whispered.

We began to kiss when we were suddenly interrupted by a…was that a chair...crashing through the window. "SORRY!" An unfamiliar voice called. A head peeped through the window to reveal a boy with bright, like I mean really bright, red hair and blue eyes. He eyed the position Link and I were in, his arms wrapped around my waist, mine wrapped around his neck. "Ooohhh WERE YOU TWO DOING WHAT I THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING?! OUT IN THE GARDEN?! WHAAAAAAAAT?!" I blushed and so did Link.

"ROY WHAT THE GODS," Another male voice shouted from inside the room. Another head peeped out the window. He had long navy blue coloured hair, with a tiara planted in it. Were these I boys I heard in the boy's wing earlier? Tiara boy and Pyro? "Oh hey," the tiara boy greeted, "I'm Marth. No this isn't a tiara. It's a circlet, thank you very much." "Um…" I mumbled. "OH LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH! GOOOOOO MARTHA! OUT THE WINDOW!" Pyro shouted as he shoved Marth out the window. Luckily, their room was only 2 stories up. Marth landed swiftly on his feet and was just recovering from the landing when Roy jumped out the window and landed right on top of him, causing Marth to become a pancake.

"Hey that wasn't so bad," Roy said surprised, "The landing didn't hurt!" "That's because you're on me. Now get off!" Marth shouted. Roy laughed and got off of Marth. Link and I released our position. Marth slowly got up, and walked over to us with Roy not far behind.

"HI I'M ROY! I LIKE BLOWING THINGS UP, LIGHTING THINGS ON FIRE AND BEING A PERV!" The red-haired boy shouted into my ear. "Um…nice to meet you, Roy, you too Marth," Link said politely, "I am Link, Hero of Twilight. I have a sword." Roy eyed me over hungrily, "And who are you?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. I gave him a look, "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule, and I am totally out of your league."

Roy pretended to look hurt, "Sheesh, guess you have no idea who I am. I AM A LORD WOMAN!" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." "Well we should be going, see ya," Marth said, grabbing Roy's arm, dragging him away. "Well that was um…" I began. "Random? Weird?" Link asked. "A bit of both, really," I said with a small smile, "Now, where were we…" And Link pressed his soft lips to mine.

Okay this is chapter one! What did you guys think? Good or not? See y'all in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Link

Woot chapter two is up! PARTY TIME XD!

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT PRINCESS IN THIS CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing yadiyadiyada…

I pulled away from Zelda reluctantly. That kiss…it was almost too perfect. And too perfect wasn't what a boy like me deserved. You see, I've made mistakes before. Ilia, one of Zelda's new friends, used to be my best friend. Then after I released Zelda from her possessed form and fixed the Mirror of Twilight, I left Ilia. We just stopped being friends then and there.

I pretended, for Zelda's sake, that I had never met Ilia before in my life, but growing up in Ordon, which is rather small, made that hard. I know everything there is to know about Ilia: she loves animals, she loves nature…I could go on and on. When I shook her hand, I could tell Ilia was a bit hesitant, and when she first saw me, I noticed a look of recognition flash across her face. She opened her mouth to tell Zelda that we already knew each other, but I sent her a pleading look, and fortunately that worked. Ilia played a long with my plan.

So just from that story, I was a liar, and a bad, bad best friend. I didn't deserve somebody like Zelda. But I loved her. "Link," Zelda asked quietly. "Yes, Love?" "Are you okay? I mean you sort of zoned out there…" I smiled down at my beautiful girl, "Yeah, I'm fine, beautiful, thanks for the concern." I pecked Zelda lightly on the cheek and took her hand. "Let's go inside before Marth and Roy come back…" Zelda giggled. She's so cute when she giggles. "Alright," she agreed.

Zelda and I walked back hand in hand to the boy's wing. O We walked through the door and I immediately stumbled back when a green dinosaur and a pink…puffball (?) ran right in front of us.

"FOOD," yelled the pink puffball.

"DINNER TIME FOR YOSHI," The dinosaur yelled.

"Um…" Zelda mumbled. I led her back out into the garden… Very, very, very, slowly. "The front door…" I offered. Zelda, still shocked from the pink puffball and green dinosaur incident, nodded slowly, and I took her back around the front of the school.

I pushed open the front door and held it open, letting Zelda walk through first, "Ladies first, Zellie," I murmured as she walked by. She smiled and waited patiently for me to grab her hand and walk her to the dining hall, considering it's around dinner time. I felt a couple of taps on my shoulder, "HI LOVEBIRDS!" called a familiar voice. Uh oh…if this was who I thought it was… I turned around and came face to face with the bright red haired Roy.

Great (he said sarcastically). "Hi, Roy," I said through gritted teeth. "ARE YOU TWO ON YOUR WAY TO THE DINING HALL TOO?!" Roy yelled in my face. Zelda flinched at the loud noise, "Um… Roy, we're right here, we don't have to yell." Marth soon appeared right behind Roy. These two were always together. "My Gods, Roy," Marth panted, "Sorry Link, Zelda. I blinked and Roy was gone." Zelda giggled again. Did I mention how cute she was when she giggled?

"It's alright, Marth, we understand. And to answer your previous question, Roy, yes, yes we were on our way to the dining hall." "Great! We can eat together and talk and blow things up and make things catch fire! Typical dinner at Smash Mansion," Roy said excitedly. I cringed and mentally groaned. "Roy, they don't have to." Marth told him sternly. Marth seemed a lot more mature than Roy. Marth acted like a fatherly figure to Roy. "Sorry for him again, he meant that as an open gesture." "It's alright, Marth," I said, "We wouldn't mind sitting with you two, but I would like to sit with Zelda's friends as well."

"Who are Zelda's friends?" Roy asked curiously. "Malon, Peach, Samus and Ilia," I informed Roy. Roy beamed. "YAY THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS TOO!" I sighed. This was going to be a long meal…

Ilia glared at me for the billionth time that half hour. It wasn't a nice glare either. It was a semi-evil one, but she kept it fairly subtle. "So then I ordered this really cute pink dress, and spilled my pink punch all over it, and then I fixed it with my pink fabric stain remover, and then I ripped the dress, so I fixed it with my pink sewing kit! And then once I was walking through the streets when Bowser kidnapped me and burned the bottom of my dress, and I fixed it with – "Peach babbled on and on, only to be cut off by Samus, who held up a finger and swallowed her food. "A pink burn remover," Samus offered. Peach stared at her oddly. "NO! Just a normal burn remover, duh," She retorted. Samus gave Peach a semi-annoyed look and continued eating. Zelda laid her fork down on her plate quietly, her food barely half eaten. Everybody at our table turned to look at her.

She gave everybody a soft smile. "Excuse me everybody," she said quietly. She stood up and walked out of the room. My breath hitched. "What's up with my Zellie…?" Roy whined. I gave him a glare. Marth gave him quite the look too. I excused myself and got up, leaving the dining hall, following Zelda's footsteps. I quietly followed her to her dorm room. She let herself in, and shut the door softly behind her. I waited a minute before approaching her door and lightly knocked on it. "Zelda? Love, it's me," I said softly.

I heard Zelda sniff softly from her room. I tried the doorknob. It was locked. She was crying. She had to be. I couldn't stand hearing her or seeing her like this. I rested my forehead against the door, put one hand on the doorknob, and rested my other hand on the actual door. "Zellie please open up. For me?" I heard a shuffling sound come from inside and then the sound of the lock turning. I heard more shuffling and then I opened the door. I stepped in, and ignored the fact that literally half the room was pink (no duh, it's Peach. Everything should be blue).

I walked through towards Zelda, who was lying down face first on her bed, made neatly in purple sheets. Her shoulders were shaking. She was crying. My heart melted. I softly took a seat at the end of her bed, and put a hand on her back. Zelda turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and tears were running down her cheeks. I had never, ever seen this side of my Zellie. She looked so vulnerable and upset. "L-Link…" she mumbled quietly, sitting herself up. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her gently into my lap. I grabbed her face softly and used my thumb to wipe a fresh tear falling from her eye.

"What's wrong, Love," I asked. Zelda hiccupped softly. "I miss…," she whispered softly, "I miss my friends, and the beautiful view of Castletown, my books, and the lively music I could always hear from the Market…" Zelda's voice wobbled slightly, even in a whisper, "I miss home, Link." She broke into silent sobs again, and buried her face into my shoulder, dampening my tunic a bit, not that it mattered to me. I rubbed Zelda's back soothingly, "it's okay, Zellie," I assured her; "I miss home too. I'm sure everybody here misses home." She continued to sob quietly into my shoulder, and I continued to rub her back to calm her down.

After a few minutes, Zelda's sobs became hiccups. "That's better." I murmured. "Thank you," Zelda murmured back. "You're welcome, Love. You know what, I have an idea to make you feel better," I offered. Zelda looked back up at me, "You make me feel better just by being here…" she muttered under her breath. Awww…. "How about I become like one of your servants back home? I'll go run you a nice warm bath, and you stay in here, undress, and wrap yourself in your robe. Come to the bathroom when you're ready." Zelda blushed slightly, but agreed.

I got up and began to walk towards the bathroom when Zelda stopped me in my tracks, "Link?" I turned around immediately, "Yes?" Zelda walked up to me and put her arms around my neck. I instinctively put mine around her waist. "I love you." My heart raced. She loved me? I planted a gentle kiss on her temple, "I love you too." "

AWWWWWWWW!" A sudden voice made me look up. A red headed boy was looking through the door with a brown haired boy, with wings. Roy and…whoever this was. Of course. I let go of Zelda and she let go of me. I took out my sword and held it in Roy and the other boy's faces. Roy looked at me in shock. "RUN, PIT, RUUUUUUUN!" Roy and the other boy, Pit, took off down the hall, and I closed the door.

That's the third time today Roy had bothered Zelda and I. I walked back towards Zelda, "I'll go run that bath…"

There you are my lovelies, ANOTHER CHAPTER! Azulhada is making me write her another thank you in this A/N and she is currently talking to me right now so I must do it…

SO THANK YOU EDITOR ZEE!

There, I wrote it. So anyways… I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WITH IN THE FIRST HOUR OF ME POSTING IT, I GOT TONS OF FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST 3 XX

So stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Roy

Hey guys Azulhada here! I am so so sorry for not getting off of my lazy butt and uploading the rest of the original 9 chapters. Hopefully that'll be

done by the end of the weekend. Now enjoy the original A/Ns!

Okay my lovely ducklings, Azulhada and I were choosing who's POV this chapter should be in, and we were both thinking the same thing.

SO HERE IS ROY'S POV BECAUSE WE THOUGHT IT'D BE THE MOST FUN TO WRITE!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing; I don't know why I have to keep saying this. It's not like by tomorrow I will own SSBB or anything…sheesh.

Enjoy!

P.S. Azulhada just got possessed by Crazy Hand…oh goddesses….

Azulhada: Im HYPeR!

Me: ...

uh oh...

Azulhada: What?

Me: You're hyper.

Azulhada: DID THE FLUFFY BUNNIES COME AND ATTACK YOU?!

Me: OH GODS UR CRAZY HAND

CRAYZEE HAND

GIVE ME BACK MY BFFL

…Anyways, readers, you read the chapter, and I'll try and get the real Azulhada back, okay?

Pit and I took off down the hall to Pit's room he shared with Snake. Fortunately, Snake was rarely ever in his room, so Pit and I hung out there…a lot. Like maybe 5 or 6 times a day.

Let me tell you, we have more fun in there than we can have in my room because Marth watches me like a hawk.

"HE HAS A SWORD?!" Pit exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

I nodded, "Yeah, duh, hero."

"I'M A HERO! I DON'T HAVE A SWORD!"

"Okay that's sad, Arm Pit. Even I have a sword. Not that I carry it around with me…but I have one!"

Pit looked at me with a weird look in his eyes, "You're a hero?"

I felt my cheeks go slightly red, "N-no…BUT AT LEAST I HAVE A SWORD!"

Pit and I sat in silence for a while. "I'm bored," Pit said.

"Me too," I admitted, "I KNOW! LET'S GO BLOW SOMETHING UP!"

(Half an hour later)

Pit and I ran back into Pit's room and waited…and waited…and waited…

Then finally, there was a huge boom. I burst out laughing as I heard shrieks coming from everywhere in Smash Mansion. Pit was laughing uncontrollably too.

"W-we actually…" I sputtered out in between laughs, "WE BLEW UP YOSHI'S CAKE!"

Pit died in laughter again, "I wish we were there to see the looks on everybody's faces!" It turns out, we didn't have to be. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

Pit flew over and opened the door, "WELCOME TO THE CASA OF PIT AND SNAKE - THE PIT OF SNAKES."

There standing in the doorway, was a cake-covered Kirby and Yoshi, with Mario, Luigi and Master Hand standing behind them.

I laughed from behind Pit nervously. "It wasn't me?"

Master Hand grabbed my collar, "Sure, you just happened to blow up Smash Mansion and expect me not to believe it's you."

I gulped. Master Hand was really intimidating. I actually preferred Crazy Hand.

"Any last words before suspension, Roy," he asked. I smirked. Perfect.

"Actually, yes," I admitted. Yoshi, Kirby, Mario and Luigi looked at me, faces filled with curiosity.

"What is it," Mario asked.

"Spit it out, Pyro," Luigi prodded.

"POYO," Kirby.

"You ruined my cake." Yoshi mumbled.

"F-fluffy bunnies," I muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

Master Hand squeezed slightly tighter, "Louder, Pherae."

"FLUFFY BUNNIES!"

Master Hand's grip released immediately, and a rumble shook the building, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, ROY!" he boomed over the loud noise.

"DiD SomEboDy saY FluFfY buNnieS?!" Crazy Hand's voice filled my ears. Thank you, Crazy!

"Run!" Master Hand shouted as the roof ripped off of the building. Crazy Hand peered through the now open roof. "I'll catch Crazy, everybody to your rooms!"

And that's what we did. For the next hour and a bit, we were all in Pit's room, eating candies he has hidden from Snake in there. Snake hates junk food. If he sees it he will hurt us.

Once we were free from our room-arrest, Pit and I decided to go spy on the girls. YEAH I'M CREEPY. SO WHAT?!

I reached dorm number 14 C. I had no clue which girls had this room, but I wanted to find out.

"Yeah so then he leaves me for her." I could hear Ilia talking. Ilia? This was her room? Oh. Cool.

Another voice spoke up, "Well, Ilia, you must've done something to provoke it. He seems like a really nice guy." That was Malon!

"Ilia and Malon share?" Pit asked rhetorically.

My heart raced at her name, and my cheeks got hot. Pit's jaw dropped and then he smirked.

"You like Malon!" He said excitedly. For a fifteen year old angel, Pit can seem a lot younger, and more girl-like sometimes.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"GINGERSHIPPING," Pit whisper-yelled.

"Ginger what-ing?"

"Gingershipping," Pit explained, "It's when you ship two red-headed characters together. Like you and Malon."

I facepalmed, "You just broke the stinking fourth wall, Olive Pit." Pit shrugged.

"What can I say," he asked, looking at his fingernails, "I'm just so good at it."

I rolled my eyes, "And besides, Malon isn't even red-headed."

Pit's eyes widened, "She is so! Her hair is reddish-brown, close enough. And maybe she dyes her hair that colour. It could be naturally red."

"Um, I don't dye my hair. Why are you two crouched outside our door?"

I looked up to see Malon, with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"GINGERSHIPPING!" Pit and I screamed together.

"Ginger what-ing?"

I shoved Pit, "See, Pit of Despair? THERE IS NO SUCH FREAKING THING AS GINGERSHIPPING!"

"THERE IS SO, YOU TWO ARE JUST SO CLUELESS ABOUT IT! Which is weird considering you both are gingers…BUT STILL!"

I stood up and looked at Malon, causing my stomach to flip, and my cheeks to go red again. She was so perfect! Positively absolutely perfect!

"Your hair is um…Pretty," I said, half-out of it, my voice cracking nervously.

"Bye Roy, Pit." Malon said, shutting the door.

"YOU REALLY DO LIKE HER!" Pit yelled. I put my hand over his mouth before he'd say something he'd regret later, and dragged him down the hall to another room.

Dorm 16 D? That's occupied now?

Well it must be, since the door is closed and it says occupied on the door.

"I missed you so much," Said an unfamiliar voice.

"I miss you too! You should wear more pink. You can borrow my pink clothes sometimes. Ooohhh! And my pink wall paint! And my extra pink bedspread! And my pink hair dye!" Peach…who else?!

"I'm good, Cuz." Cuz? Whoever this was is Peach's cousin? Peach has a cousin?

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

I looked at Pit, and he looked as confused as me. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to knock politely on the door when –

YOU FELL FOR IT! I WASN'T GOING TO KNOCK POLITELY ON THE DOOR! YOU'RE ALL SO GULLIBLE!

Instead, Pit and I counted to three, and we kicked down the door. "PYRO'S IN THE HOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUSE!" I screamed.

"WITH HIS TRUSTY ASSISTANT: ARRRRRRRM PIT!" Pit screamed.

Peach and her cousin looked extremely alarmed. Well, her cousin more so than Peach was.

Peach's cousin had short brown hair, and was wearing a yellow-orange dress, a lot like Peach's.

"Roy! Pit!" Peach exclaimed, "How dare you?! Do you never knock?!"

"NOPE!" Pit and I replied. Peach's cousin laughed.

"Oh Peach, your friends are so funny! Hi! I'm Princess Daisy, Peach's cousin."

I smiled mischievously, "DID YOU KNOW THAT ZELDA AND LINK ARE IN LOVE?!" I screamed out of the blue. Then Pit and I left. It was as simple as that to make a good first impression.

"WE'RE NOT DEAF, ROY!" I could hear Link's muffled voice come from down the hall.

"WE KNOW!"

My life.

Is.

Awesome!

Okies another chappie for you guys to enjoy! Azulhada is no longer possessed by Crazy…SO WE CAN ALL LIVE LONG LIVES NOW! XD

I love you all so much! Thank you for reading! Please review!

And sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of assignments due recently!

~SkyWriter2012

~Azulhada

Again so sorry for the long wait but I blame school, cosplaying, Attack on Titan, and co-writing a manga with a friend of mine. Anyways see you all next chapter!


End file.
